Neutral Alpha
by proud.to.be.a.twin98
Summary: A confrontation with the Order after Remus beats Fenrir Greyback and becomes Alpha and how Severus Snape feels about the whole thing.


Do not own. (cries in a corner)

This is something I spewed out at 11 at night so please don't take it too seriously. I might extrapolate on this little bunny, I might not.

* * *

It was to a tense atmosphere that Severus Snape arrived to the latest Order meeting. He had assumed it would be with the public announcement he had heard that morning but as he stood just behind the doorway he was surprised by who took which stance.

"How could you say such a thing, Hermione? After all that he did for you while he was a professor!" McGonagall cried with more passion then Severus could ever remember hearing her speak with.

"He is dangerous, Minerva!" This from the maternally hen of course. "The children are not safe around him while he is here! Surely he cannot control-"

"Now, now, Molly. We must trust Remus, he has been a faithful member of the Order since it started, I doubt that this would change such a large commitment." Ah, of course, the fatherly figure comes in to save the day.

 _What exactly do you want from him, conniving old fool?_

 _What do think he wants?_

Having not expected an answer to his query Severus spun on his heel, wand out spell on his lips at a speed that many would speculate was inhuman. They were right, of course.

 _Calm, brother, I did not mean to startle._ The same voice echoed in his Occulated mind, dream-like for all there was a growling edge to each 'r'. A broad figure suddenly materialized out of the shadows, Severus felt his eyebrows disappear into his hair. In front was a man standing well just over six feet, wide shoulders and matching muscles clearly illustrated by the muggle shirt the man wore. His hair was tucked back to show pointed ears, the lock wild and a light brown, the same as his eyes though they had yellow flecks as well. Severus looked at this man and something deep and ancient raised its head and purred appreciatively, for this was a powerful young Alpha whose scent had yet to be mingled with another.

 _Remus._ He had meant to say the werewolf's last name in a snap but instead it came out like a familiar caress, a slight emphasis on the 's'. Severus inwardly swore as he realized his eyes had probably flashed a deep red as well, clearly showing his lineage. The other man paused mid-step, a slight turn of his lips the only indication he was pleased with the others' reaction of him, though in truth the wolf within him had howled in joy at scenting its Fate chosen mate.

 _Let's join the chaos, shall we._ Remus suggested as he passed the Potions Master, passing his nose just over his shoulder and sniffing, growling a low note in his throat before entering the room. Severus practically clung to the wall for a moment as he willed his body to not show how thoroughly that voice had made him **want**. After a moment he too joined the 'meeting' hearing the tail end of Remus's comment.

"-assuming. Perhaps you should have simply asked, first." With a power in each step the man had not possessed mere days ago Remus took a seat in the back corner, forcing most of the Order except Dumbledore to have to turn awkwardly to view him. Severus wished he could say he was surprised the level of disgust wafting off them.

"Considering the possible outcome of angering one of your **kind**..." spat Moody, leaving the second part to hang in the air.

"Hmm." Remus picked at a thread in the arm of the chair he sat in. "I feel I must echo Dumbledore then. What has changed between when I last saw you and now? I am, at my core, the same being you met with not even a full week ago. Why treat me so differently?" Oh he damn well knew the answer, but Severus knew what he was doing. For all his new found power and ruthlessness that had been whispered about through all of wizarding Britain the wolf still wanted to try to maintain his friendship with these blind fools. The thought made his sneer become more pronounced and quickly distracted many members to pay attention to **him**.

"Ah, Severus, so good of you to join us." Immediately he felt a push against his mental shields but for the first time in years he did not yield even the slightest, not even giving the slightest pretense of giving in. He did not immediately understand why he took such an action until he suddenly felt the familiar feeling of scales just below his skin.

"Yes, Snape, what's your opinion on Fangs Junior over there?" Kinglsey asked. In slight shock Severus took a good look at the Auror and realized for the first time that only cold anger filled his eyes. Some part of him shuddered, wondering what other topics of discussion the man held such resentment and fury for and how he had hidden it so well before now.

Carefully sitting in a chair nearer than the others but not within touching distance of Remus he took the time to think of his response. "Am I of the opinion that the werewolf, who challenged his own sire in a duel for Alpha and now leads the largest packs in Europe is one we should make an alliance with?" Lifting an eyebrow in disbelief Severus watched as Remus tried to keep from smiling while most of the rest of the room smothered wishes to throttle them both.

"Severus is absolutely correct. With the werewolves now on our side we can help Harry fulfill the prophesy and kill Voldemort." Severus had to keep in a snort at how ridiculous that sounded, watching the boy in question for his reaction. So far he had simply looked angsty, caught in his own thoughts while the others bickered around him, but Severus saw a flicker of something in the boy's eyes at the Headmaster's words. No much, just enough to reaffirm his suspicions were correct still of a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing.

A rough throat clearing stilled the room, the wolf's growl even more prominent now then within the mind speak Severus had shared minutes before. "Actually, Headmaster, I came here to inform you of our stance in this war, not to be ordered about." Severus winced inwardly at the bluntness of that statement but refrained from verbalizing anything. He merely watched as Remus stood smoothly and moved to lean against the fireplace at the head of the room, next Albus's chair.

"You see, Dumbledore, before I had only myself to think of, hence why I threw everything I had into this cause. Now though, as you Snape so eloquently put, I have multiple packs all with elderly and children who cannot fight and would not last should the stronger members fall in your battle. Me and my packs are neutral in this matter. We have many things to settle with your government but that is not what this fight is about and is not our business to become involved with." With that Remus pushed off from the fireplace and walked towards the door. He made it about half way before Dumbledore managed to recover.

"Remus! Surely you cannot be serious? The prophecy states…"

 _Observe carefully._ Severus felt within his mind an image being pushed into his mind. Or a memory, he amended once he was able to actually look at it. _The summer hunting grounds of my pack. I am inviting all manner of Creature to find safety here. You do not need to worry about being cast out, Dragon blood._

"I have said my piece." Remus suddenly interrupted Dumbledore, pulling back his lips to show the tips of his sharp teeth. With a very wolf like snort he spun on his heel much as Severus had in the hall and stalked out, never to be seen by the Order again.

It was not long before a Slytherin and two Gryffindors followed him.

* * *

Did I mention that this is not beta read? Please review if you wish.


End file.
